Cambaral
by Layla Iberia Uesugi
Summary: Resumen:       -Quiero ver tu rostro otra vez.  Ahora se que siempre estaré junto a ti aunque vaya a morir.-    El amor y la injusticia no siempre son enemigas que nos llevan a sufrir...    No a ellos...  Viñeta


Autor: Layla Iberia Uesugi (Riku Hashimoto)

Series: Naruto

Parejas: Sasunaru

Clasificación: M (16+) NC-17

Genero: Romance, Tragedia

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.

Viñeta..

De este lugar

cuentan leyendas e historias

y juran que así ocurrieron.

Siglos atrás, la guerra parecía no tener piedad de nadie, donde pertenecer al pueblo enemigo era un pecado que solo merecía la muerte.

En medio de la batalla las tropas del rey en sangrienta batalla a un joven de muerte hirieron, nadie vio por el, a nadie le importo la posible perdida de un miserable mas.

Pero el mundo es cruel, las personas son crueles y el poder oscurece el alma y vive por el sufrimiento ajeno.

Abriéndose paso entre soldados, entre reverencias y alabanzas un hombre se acercaba a paso calmado, enfrente del pobre muchacho, ni un poco de piedad en el a dejado. Ojos de desprecio era lo que mostraba, era una basura, alguien a quien ni la muerte lo tiene merecido, una patada en el estomago, una orden para su tropa.

Bajo aquel castillo, sucio y moribundo, el rey con crueldad así le encerró, su herida mortal no obtuvo perdón y en el suelo esperó la muerte sin ver la luz del sol.

Cuanto mas merecía aquel joven sufrir, cuanto dolor debía pasar para por fin poder salir de la jaula que era su propia persona.

Ni una migaja de pan, ni una gota de agua se le debía dar, su sufrimiento era con lo único que debía vivir, por que ese era su destino, por que así el rey lo había decidido.

Tirado en la mugre que era la celda así eran sus días, sus cabellos negros alborotados y mugrosos, esos ojos negros que no mostraban mas vida...¿Cuantos mas le quedaban así?.

Sin fuerzas ni voz vio a un hermoso joven que con pena llegó hasta su celda.

Aquella figura arrodillada junto a el, de rubios cabellos, aquella piel acanelada, unas marcas en sus mejillas que lo habían ver tan adorable y sus ojos tan azules y brillantes que sin duda mejoraban su pobre visión en aquel lugar.

Oh! benditos los ángeles que dejaron en esta tierra aquel bello ser que se presentaba ante el. Todo en ese momento cambió.

La muerte burló, su corazón ahora ciego de amor comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

El hijo del rey, buscando un lugar donde huir de su tirano padre y horrores de nobleza.

Él un simple ladrón, que estuvo en el lugar incorrecto y ahora vivía el infierno de la guerra solo en un agujero.

El destino, tan cruel, les robó el corazón, en aquella prisión y lejos de ver la luz del sol.

Entre tres paredes y unas rejas vivían su amor, si la vida era injusta al solo permitirles verse en ese lugar a escondidas de los demás.

Entre noches, y escapes del bello rubio, entre sueños y promesas eternas, planearon un futuro libres de cadenas eternas echas por ajenas a su propia voluntad para encadenarlos a una miseria que no era suya.

Dicen que el escapó con su joven ladrón, ocultos entre sombras y mares de personas salieron de aquel pueblo, pero el rey les halló.

No era posible, nadie burlaba al rey, nadie juzgaba su voluntad, ellos no podían ser felices por que nadie tenia ese derecho, y con furia y dolor ante un beso de amor, a los dos con su espada atravesó.

Ni una lagrima cayo, ni un solo sonido de dolor, solo dos almas unidas en cuerpo, alma, corazón y un afilado metal que sellaba el fin de si vida, el fin de esa vida.

Naruto, déjame morir en tus brazos y así un instante tal vez podré ser feliz...- sus manos recorriendo la ahora pálida piel de su rostro, susurrando sus palabras eternas de corazón...- Esta vez la vida se ríe de mí y ahora toca a su fin aunque quiera vivir.

Ante el ultimo rayo de luz ambos cuerpos cayeron en un abrazo, entre un charco de sangre, entre su propia libertad deseada.

Quiero ver tu rostro otra vez, com aquella vez que llegaste a mi celda, quiero ver esa sonrisa...- el dolor ya no percibido de la herida...- Se que siempre estaré junto a ti aunque vaya a morir.-

Cuentan que

en las noches de invierno se ve

nacer una flor donde no llega el sol.

Por amor

sus almas unidas están

y se pueden amar para la eternidad.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Aplausos se dejaron escuchar entre la multitud que se juntaba alrededor de un hombre, cada noche se sentaba en una banca y comenzaba a contar maravillosas historias, inventadas, realidad quien iba a saberlo, la gente disfrutaba escucharlas y a el le encantaba contarlas.

Es una historia muy bonita no crees Sasuke...- un joven rubio que se encontraba entre esa multitud hablaba emocionado ante la historia mientras miraba a otro a su lado.

Es solo una historia dobe...no te creas todo lo que te cuenta la gente..- sin mas dio media vuelta saliendo de la muchedumbre, odiaba estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Maldito teme amargado...- susurro girandose igualmente para alcanzarlo mas sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse. Si Sasuke era un amargado que no disfrutaba mucho de las historias de aquel viejo como lo hacia el, que no disfrutaba de muchas cosas que otros si, pero el así lo amaba, ellos dos se amaban como los jóvenes de aquella bonita historia.

Y sonrío por que el...

Puede ver

su rostro otra vez,

y saber

que siempre estará junto a él,

junto a él...


End file.
